Suicide?
by Rei no Zero
Summary: "ACTAGA PAMAN! CANGAN BUNUH DILI!"/'Astaga, ni bocah bener-bener ngarepin gue mati'/N-A-R-U-T-O/'See you next'. author newbi/first fic/drabble/humor entah dimananya.


**Suicide?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : U. Sasuke x U. Naruto**

 **Genre : Parody(?)**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Warning : AU, chibi!Naruto, humor? entah di mananya, typo,**

 **bahasa tak baku dan beberapa kata kasar, OOC**

 **Happy reading...**

 **...**

"Kenapa gue harus bertemu dengan cewek jalang itu! Pake jatuh cinta pula, huh!", gerutu seorang pemuda seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada palang jembatan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terparkir sebuah motor Ducati berwarna biru kehitaman dengan sebuah helm hitam nangkring di atasnya. Sebenarnya ini kali pertama dirinya dikhianati karena sebelum-sebelumnya dia sudah sering gonta-ganti pasangan tapi berakhir dengan dirinya yang mencampakkan pasangannya, 'karma' mungkin.

 _Love is bullshit._ Tiga kata yang memang sudah terpatri di hatinya seharusnya tidak ia langgar. Bukan tanpa alasan dirinya merasa sakit hati, dari sekian banyak wanita yang bersama dengannya, hanya dia yang bisa memberikan kenyamanan. Namun...

"Ha-ah, hidup memang ngga adil.", desahnya lagi lalu menatap air sungai yang mengalir lembut. Suaranya menentramkan jiwanya yang kini sedang kalut. Ia perlahan menaikkan kakinya pada palang terbawah sebelum merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar. Pemuda itu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati belaian angin pada raganya yang terbalut seragam sekolah. Surai raven dan jas sekolahnya berkibar searah hembusan angin.

"ACTAGA PAMAN! CANGAN BUNUH DILI!", teriak sebuah suara cempreng nan berisik yang melewati gendang telinga si pemuda. Hampir saja ia terpeleset sanking kagetnya, beruntung dengan sigap tangannya meraih benda padat berongga yang menahannya tadi. _'Brengsek! Siapa yang berani mengacaukan momen terdamai gue tadi huh!'_ , umpat si pemuda dalam hati.

Kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah tergesa mendekat, ditolehkannya kepalanya dan mendapati seorang bocah berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan napas terengah–engah. Di salah satu tangannya telihat benda seperti rantang yang diduga berisi makanan, sedikit banyak membuat si pemuda merasakan rasa lapar yang sedari tadi diabaikannya. Tapi sekarang bukan itu masalahnya. Atensinya kembali terarah kepada bocah bersurai pirang yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Paman cangan bunuh dili, icu doca kaca pak uctad!", ujar bocah bersurai pirang itu akhirnya sambil menyeka sedikit peluh di dahinya.

' _Ck, Kurang ajar! siapa yang mau bunuh diri. Dan apa-apaan dengan kata paman! Gue nggak setua itu juga'_ batin si pemuda kesal setengah mampus.

"Heh, bocah. Apa hak lo ngelarang gue buat bunuh diri?", tantang si pemuda edan pake melotot pula. Si bocah pirang itu tak ayal bergidik ngeri, namun ia tetap berani menjawab, "Kata pak uctad, cecama manucia halus caling mengingatkan cika ada ceceolang yang akan belbuat doca." yang lagi-lagi membawa pak ustad.

' _Cih, tambah nyolot aja nih anak. Udah cadel pake nasehatin gue lagi.'_ batin si pemuda dongkol.

"Heh bocah, lo nggak usah pake nasehatin gue, gue juga tau kalo bunuh diri itu dosa. Gini-gini gue juga pernah ngaji sama pak kyai". Nah loh sekarang pak kyai yang dibawa.

"Telus kenapa paman mau bunuh dili?", tanya si bocah kepo.

"Ingin aja, masalah buat lo?", balas si pemuda sengak.

Si bocah terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Ngga cuga cih. Nalu cuma kacihan.", jawab si bocah polos.

' _Oh Tuhan, hari ini benar-benar hari tersialku. Sudah memergoki cewek jalang itu selingkuh, sekarang harus dikasihani oleh bocah ingusan ini. '_ batin si pemuda miris. Meratapi nasib malangnya.

"Tapi kalo paman macih nekat bunuh dili ya telcelah. Yang penting Nalu udah ingetin-", lanjut si bocah membuyarkan si pemuda dari lamunannya. "Dan-", tambahnya sok serius. "Kalo mau bunuh dili cangan di cini,"

Si pemuda mengerutkan keningnya, "Memang kenapa?", tanyanya lumayan penasaran.

"Coalnya di cini tuh ngga tinggi..."

"Hah?"

"Iya, cadi paman ngga bakal mati, paling-paling cuma patah tulang. Kalo mau bunuh dili tuh di cana aca," lalu si bocah menunjuk ke suatu tempat di sebelah kanan si pemuda. "Cembatan di cana lebih tinggi dan cungainya lebih dalam. Dicamin deh cekali lompat kalo paman ngga mati kecebul, pacti mati kebawa alus.", ujar si bocah mantap. Penjelasannya sukses membuat sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis lawan bicaranya.

"DASAR BOCAH SIALAN!", bentak si pemuda murka. Si bocah pirang terlonjak kaget lalu melangkah mundur. "Ko-kok paman malah cih? Na-nalu kan cuma beli calan.", ujar si bocah gagap, takut. _'Sebenernya nih bocah beneran mau nyegah gue ato malah dukung gue supaya mati sih'_ pikir si pemuda tak habis pikir.

"Denger ya cebol, gue ngga bener-bener mau bunuh diri dan ngga akan punya niatan buat ngakhirin idup gue" _-yang malang,_ lanjutnya di dalam hati, tentu saja.

Si bocah menatap dengan serius, "Telus kenapa paman pake naik-naik ke atac palang?", tanyanya tanpa berkedip. Si pemuda menghela napas, "Tadi gue lagi cari angin dan berhenti manggil gue paman! Gue masih SMA bocah.", jawab si pemuda lelah. _'Kenapa juga gue repot-repot jelasin sama si cebol ini'_ batinnya dan kembali menghela napas. Si bocah pirang mengerutkan kening lalu manggut-manggut entah apa maksudnya.

"NARUTO!", terdengar teriakkan dari arah belakang si bocah yang sontak membuat kedua makhluk yang tengah berdebat itu menoleh mencari sumber suara. "AH IYA PAMAN, CEBENTAL!", balas si bocah tak kalah kerasnya setelah menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya kemudian kembali menghadap pemuda yang ada di depannya.

" _Nee, Onii-chan._ Boleh Nalu tau nama _O_ _nii-chan_ ciapa?", tanyanya dan mengubah panggilannya pada pemuda itu, dari pada di plototin lagi. Sedangkan pemuda itu menatap bocah yang diidentifikasi bernama Naruto itu dengan intens, "Buat apa lo nanya nama gue?". _'Dih ni bocah! Udah sok tau masih berani ngajak kenalan lagi',_ pikir si pemuda narsis.

Naruto dengan terang-terangan membalas tatapan si pemuda meski objek penatapannya bukan wajah si pemuda. "Buat caga-caga, ciapa tau aca nanti _Onii-chan_ belubah pikilan dan cadi bunuh dili", jawab Naruto.

JEGEERR

' _Astaga, ni bocah bener-bener ngarepin gue mati!',_ batin si pemuda tidak percaya.

"Apa hubungannya?!", tanya si pemuda seraya melemparkan _deathglare_ andalannya yang sayangnya tidak berpengaruh banyak pada makhluk pendek di hadapannya itu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah si pemuda sejenak lalu segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauh seraya berkata, "Kalo nanti mayat _Onii-chan_ anyut telus identitac _Onii-chan_ ngga ditemukan, Nalu bica membeli tau pa polici. Kalena Nalu pacti inget wacah celem datal Cacuke- _nii._ ".

Setelahnya Naruto langsung berlari sambil memeluk rantangnya. Si pemuda atau kita panggil saja Sasuke mematung sejenak. "Arghhh... _Kuso!_ Sini lo bocah brengsek!", teriaknya marah, tangannya benar-benar gatal ingin menguncir mulut mungil tapi kampret milik Naruto. Bisa didengarnya tawa riang(laknat bagi Sasuke) Naruto yang terbawa angin di kejauhan. Ia masih memandangi sosok Naruto hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

" _By the way,_ darimana ' _Kuso chibi'_ tau nama gue?", gumam Sasuke penasaran. Kemudian ia teringat tatapan Naruto saat ia berbicara, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan terlihatlah sebuah _name tag_ yang tersemat apik di bagian kanan jas biru tua sekolahnya. Yak, UCHIHA SASUKE. Seorang pemuda ganteng dari yang terganteng di Jepang(menurut Sasuke sendiri), bisa-bisanya dikerjai dan dibuat OOC parah oleh seorang bocah ingusan yang cadel nan cebol itu. _Oh my gosh._ "Pasti bocah tadi bukan bocah biasa. Dia pasti iblis cilik bertampang manis", gumam Sasuke yakin. Tunggu! Ma-manis?! Ha-ah Sasuke memijit pelipisnya lelah. Tapi kemudian sebuah senyuman terbit di bibir datar si Raven. Senyum beneran. _'Tapi benar kok. 'Kuso chibi' itu benar-benar manis. Apalagi muka seriusnya tadi'_ , pemikiran itu tak ayal membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Hei ini ngga termasuk kategori _Pedofil_ kan? Ha-ah bahkan saat eksistensinya udah ngga ada, tetep bisa bikin gue OOC kaya gini.".(A: Sas berhenti ngomong sendiri, ntar disangka kesambet setan si manis jembatan A*col #Kabur).

Sasuke menatap tempat di mana Naruto terakhir telihat sebelum menghilang bersama seorang pria dewasa.

"N-A-R-U-T-O", eja Sasuke lalu tersenyum miring. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan berjalan santai menghampiri 'Ducati'nya. Sepertinya hari ini ia tidak benar-benar sial dan ngomong-ngomong soal cewek jalang itu, Sasuke sudah menemukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik. " _See you next"_ , gumamnya entah pada siapa sebelum menyalakan mesin motor dan melarikannya berlawanan arah dengan Naruto pergi.

.

.

.

End

Yeah akhirnya, hai minna Rei desu, yoroshiku na. Daku adalah author baru setelah sekian lama bergentayangan sebagai _silent reader_ di beberapa fandom(#bungkukGomen). Ini fic pertama Rei dan _word_ -nya juga cuma beberapa ratus. Fic ini Rei maksudkan untuk prolog? Buat masukan Rei agar lebih baik untuk fic berikutnya. Jadi kritik dan saran sangat Rei harapkan.

 _So mind to review?_ ^_^


End file.
